littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Customisation
Customising your Sack person is important to make your character instantly recognizable as your own personal creation. As well as the content unlocked by playing the Story mode, various new costume pieces can be downloaded from the PlayStation Store or from inside the game. In order to customize your sackboy or sackgirl, press the button to open the Popit Menu. Most customization can be done through the Customize Character submenu but you can also attach Stickers and Decorations using the Stickers and Decorations submenu. When applying stickers, your sack person is split into certain areas, the same as with costumes e.g. placing a large sticker on an eye will only colour the eye and not the rest of the face. After selecting Customize Character you can use the left analog stick or directional buttons to highlight different costume pieces and options. Press the L1 button or the R1 button to shuffle between pages. Press the button to try an item on and press the button again to take it off. There are several things that you can customize your character and for each category you may have only one or none selected: First page (Materials): *The material, texture, color or pattern of skin. Second page (Head): *'Eyes': Material or type (or number) of eyes. You have to use these. *'Glasses': Items worn in front of eyes. *'Hair': Hair style, used often in order to best differentiate between Sackboys and Sackgirls. *'Head': Hats, clothes, or similar items that are placed on or around head. *'Mustache': Mustaches or items to be used on or below the nose. *'Mouth': Teeth or other item for the mouth. Many of these won't be properly seen unless your Sackboy/Sackgirl's expression has been changed. Third page (Body): *'Feet': Shoes, boots, sandals, or other similar items for the feet. *'Hands': Gloves and other item(s) that will attach to the hand(s). *'Legs': Trousers (or Pants in America) or undergarments for the legs (skirts don't go here). *'Neck': Capes, necklaces, or items that go around neck. *'Torso': Shirts and jackets, and also dresses and suits. Selecting some of these may often change the Legs selection. *'Waist': Things to wear around the waist of your Sack person, including tails. Fourth page (Player Color): *This section let you choose the menu colors for your Sack person. Depending on the color you choose the color of some clothes will also change. For the Metal Gear Solid Premium Pack, the background player color is used as the paint color for your Paintinator. Fifth page (My Costumes): *This section is for functions related to your costume. You can wash it (removes all stickers and decorations), save it, reset to default, or allow your Popit to compose a more random one if you're feeling lucky! Materials *Big Kiss *Blue Circles Denim *Blue Denim *Blue Shellsuit *Brown Burlap *Brown Camo *Brown Carpet *Brown Felt *Brown Knit *Brown Leather *Bunny *Clown *Dotted Line *Escaped Convict *Flask Boy Skin *Frog Skin *Fuzzy Scribble *Green Camo *Green Checkered *Green Daisy *Green Damask *Green Felt *Grey Tweed *Gurlukovich Soldier Uniform *Kabuki Makeup *Kratos *LocoRoco Black Skin *LocoRoco Blue Skin *LocoRoco Pink Skin *LocoRoco Red Skin *LocoRoco Yellow Skin *Medusa *Meryl Skin *Mexican Wrestler *Minotaur *Neon Wireframe *Ninja Skin *Orange Denim *Orange Stripy *Patchy Eye *Penguin Skin *Pinata *Pink Dot *Pink Splat *Pink Stars *Raiden Skin *Rainbow Dot *Rainbow Squares *Red Devil *Red Flash *Red Flowers *Screaming Mantis Skin *Solid Snake Skin *Stripy Lycra *Tree *White Burlap *White Cotton *White Knit *White Weave *Yellow Damask *Zangief Skin *Zebra *Zombie Boy *Zombie Girl *Buzz! Skin *Bumblebee Skin Head Eyes *Button Eyes *Cartoon Eyes *Cats Eyes *Cyclops Eye *Dizzy Eyes *Evil Eyes *Happy Eyes *Long Lash Eyes *Stitched Button Eyes *Stitch Eyes *Tired Eyes *White Neon Eyes Glasses *Gold Monocle *Mirror Sunglasses *Pink Fashion Sunglasses *Pink Star Sunglasses *Pirate Eye Patch *Round Glasses *Googly Eye Glasses *Shutter Shades Hair *Afro Wig *Big Quiff Wig *Blond Hair Wig *Bouffant Hairdo Wig *Buzz! Hair *Grey Side Parting Wig *Hero Hair *Lion's Mane *Long Bunches Wig *Pigtails Hair Wig *Pink Scarf *Ponytail Hair Wig *Red Wig *Señorita Wig Head ,l *Angel halo *Bo *Bunny Ears *Blue Headscarf *Bumblebee Antennae *Chinese Dragon Mask *Chimera Skull *Cowboy Hat *Crash Helmet *Cute Lion Ears *Dinosaur Head *Elizabethan Hat *Feathered Head Band *Fur Hat *Head Dress *Lion Mask *Medusa Mask *Minotaur head *MotorStorm Helmet *Neon Helmet *Ringmaster Top Hat *Roman Helmet *Top Hat *Turban *Wedding Veil *Wooden Wig *Yellow Builder Cap *Zebra Head *Zombie Brain Mustache *Beard *Comb Mustache *Fancy Mustache *Funny Face Glasses *Helgast Gasmask *Kratos Beard *Lion Nose *Long Mustache *Mustache *Pink Cat Nose *Ringmaster Mustache *Helgast Gasmask Mouth *Rotten Teeth *Scary Fangs *Sackula Fangs *Straw *White Teeth *Red Rose *Four-Leaf Clover *Canine Teeth/Eyeteeth Body Chimera Armor Feet *Cowboy Boots *FlipFlops *Grey Trainers *Wellington Boots *Booger Boots *Taco Boots Legs *Chimera Trousers *Elizabethan Shorts *Jeans With Belt *Pirate Pants *Red Boxer Shorts *Red Stripe Pants *PVC Pants *Baggy Silk Pants *American Trousers *Sackula Trousers *Bride of Sackula Trousers *Ringmaster Trousers *Tracksuit Bottoms *Werewolf Trousers *Zombie Trousers Hands *Chicken Wings *Barbossa Hands *TV Control *Sackboy Doll *Fairy Star Wand *Frying Pan *Leather Gloves *Medusa Hands *Pirate Hook *Wooden Sword *Sock Puppet *Chimera Gloves *Minotaur Wrist Guards Neck *Blades of Chaos *Bowtie *Collar & Tie *Roman Cape *Dollar Chain *Pink Fairy Wings *Bat Wings *White Ruff *Hero Cape *Cowboy Bandana *Buzz! Tie *Bumblebee Wings Torso *Black and Pink Dress *Black Tuxedo *Count Sackula Torso *Dungarees Bottom *Dungaree Dress *Dungarees Top *Elizabethan Doublet *Elizabethan Dress *Fairy Dress *Fringed Dress *Launch Day T-Shirt *Meryl Vest *Polka-Dot Black Dress *Red Poncho *Red Stripe Swimsuit *Roman Armor *Scale Swimsuit *Solid Snake Vest *White Wedding Dress *King Kong Torso *Yellowhead *Long Grey Coat *Pirate Waistcoat *Sherwani *Tracksuit Top *Werewolf Torso *Zombie Torso Waist *Bunny Tail *Dinosaur Tail *Lion Tail *Zebra Tail *Life Ring *Devil Tail *Mermaid Tail *Werewolf Tail *Monkey Tail *chicken tail Glitches *Neon Skeleton: Electrocute yourself and pause the game. If your face glows, turn off the controller, and then turn it back on when prompted then save your costume.(This glitch can't be used on the most recent software update) Although even after the most recent software update the Neon Skeleton can be obtained by going into edit mode electrocuting a block of material pausing (up on directional pad) falling onto the block and when your face glows quickly unpausing and rewinding (left on directional pad) all before you respawn. (May take some time) *Black Pop-It: This is more like an easter egg, but if you change your controller's port to 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, then 1 and 2, you will have a black popit. Strangely, in the tutorial video in Introduction, black can be seen as a selectable color in the Customize Sack person menu. Player Color Pale Blue & Purple Pale blue menus, purple InfoBubbles. The clothes adopt a bright and dark bluish color. Green & Blue Green menus, blue InfoBubbles. The clothes adopt a greenish color. Red & Green Red menus, green InfoBubbles. The clothes adopt a dark reddish color. Orange & Green Orange menus, green InfoBubbles. The clothes adopt an orange-reddish color. Aqua & Blue Aqua menus, blue InfoBubbles. The clothes adopt an aqua blue color. Pink & Yellow Pink menus, yellow InfoBubbles. The clothes adopt a pink color. My Costumes Functions *Reset Costume - Reset sackboy to normal. *Random Costume - Pick a random costume from your collection. *Save Costume - Saves costume so you can use it again without all the fuss of putting it back together later on *Wash Costume - Clears your Sack person of all stickers and decorations. Also washes away ashes and paint that stick on the clothes. Category:Characters Category:Gameplay Category:Game Info Category:Character Enhancement Objects Category:Guides Category:LittleBigPlanet PSP Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Category:LittleBigPlanet 2